Run
by Dazzling Lenny Geek
Summary: Sonic gets into an accident and feels he doesn't have the strengh to make it through. What'll happen to the blue hedgehog?


Run   
  
-------------------------------------------------[ Disclaimer  
  
You know what? You know I don't own Sonic or any of the related characters, and that they're owned by Sega and SonicTeam. You don't know that I want to own Vector because he's strait up broken. I mean... COME ON! He can hover using bubble gum, body slam, eat his friends and spit them out, and he can use sound attacks! How broken is that! You can have Sonic, just give me Vector! ^^   
  
------------------------------------------------[ One: Gone  
  
"Sonic? Sonic? Can you hear me? "   
  
The first voice was unfamiliar, but he could tell it was female.   
  
"Hey look! He's moving! I seen his hand move! "   
  
It was the second voice that got his attention, it was Amy. Her overly energetic voice brought him out of that sleeping state he was in and caused him to slowly open his eyes. The blue hedgehog was laying back on a hospital bed, bandages covering various parts of his body.   
  
Amy was on his right side on the bed, and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a big bear-hug. " Sonic, you're awake! " Anything else she would've said was cut off by her own sobs. More hysterical that he could remember that she had to bury her head in his shoulder.   
  
Sonic himself was relived even though there were spurts of pain coming from his body. He moved one hand over her head to try and calm her down before taking a look around the hospital room. The first thing he noticed was the female standing on the other side of his bed.   
  
From what Sonic could see with his partially blurred vision, it was a mobian of some kind. Most of its body was blue with light blue along the muzzle and her forearms. When his eyes finally did focus, he could tell that it was female... a female with scales. The rest of her body was covered by the thick doctor's coat that she wore.   
  
With a smile, the doctor looked at him and leaned down. " How are you feeling, Sonic? I hope you're not in any pain... "   
  
Sonic seemed confused, but then he shrugged. " I feel okay I guess ... but. " He paused, trying to look for the words. " Why am I here? "   
  
A sharp sniffle signaled that Amy had finished her crying and was now looking at him concerned. " You don't remember what happened? " She said alarmed before looking up at what Sonic could assume was his doctor. " Don't tell me he'd have amensia! "   
  
The doctor seemed surprised, but quickly regained her composure. " He's recovering from life threatening injuries. Miss Amy, you can't possibly expect him to remember everything right away. I assure you that his brain is fine. " Afterwards, she looked down at the lower half of his body. " But his body... "   
  
Those three words caused Sonic to shiver, since he just now realized that he got little feeling from the area below his waist! Panicked, his emerald eyes trailed down to his waist ... only to be covered by Amy's hands before he got there. It only made him even more fearful of what he was about to see.   
  
"Amy! Let me see! " He moved his hands up and pulled Amy's hands away gently. She didn't give him any resistance.   
  
Now he immediately looked down at the spot he was getting little feeling of, and that strange feeling he had increased. He got a chill in his spine and his whole body trembled, everything except for his right leg. Sonic's right leg was encased in a metal brace! Thick metal rings came in close around his knee area with one along his upper thigh and calves. The rings were connected with hinges and tightly wrapped wire suggesting that the whole thing would fall apart if someone snapped the wires.   
  
Sonic's whole body was shaking, but he brought his gloved hand down to try and touch the area where the metal was the thickest: around his knee. Thankfully, he got no feeling from the metal itself, so he knew he didn't get robotized. His fingers slipped in a bit deeper, right along his skin which was where he stopped.   
  
"ARRGHH! " He suddenly found himself lying back on the bed, holding that knee in pain. " W-what happened ... to ... " It was all that he could squeeze through his clenched teeth.   
  
The scaled doctor rushed to the counter and looked through the drawers for a needle so she could apply some painkiller. " Mr. Hedgehog, hold on! "   
  
Sonic managed to look at her with tears brimming along his eyes. Partially from the pain he was feeling, and another half from the uncertainly he had. What was wrong with his leg, why did it hurt like that? More importantly, what happened and what will Happen in result of it?   
  
So many questions, which where put to rest when the Doctor stuck a needle willed with morphine into his leg, right where his knee was. It dulled his senses, and caused his eyes to slide until they were halfway opened. His muscles settled a bit, and now he was laying back on the bed with a rather sleepy look on his face.   
  
Amy frowned a bit, before looking at the doctor. " Can you tell him now? " She was trying to be helpful, but it wasn't working. Her hand reached down for Sonic's and picked it up. Their fingers were wrapped together, and for once Sonic couldn't pull his hand away from her.   
  
The doctor nodded and then looked to Sonic. " Hello Sonic. My name is Marian, and I'm going to be your doctor for the next couple of ... months. " She sounded a bit uncertain that his recovery will happen over the course of a few months. Her voice gave off the expression that it was going to take years if he ever did make a recovery!   
  
Sonic tried not to hint that he was afraid, so simply nodded. " H-hello Marian. " Hey, a smile even came across his tanned muzzle. " Mind telling me what happened to me? "   
  
Marian looked down at his leg, and then back up to him. " You got into an accident. You're very lucky that you were found when you were, or you might not be here talking with us right now. Most of your less serious injuries are healing nicely now. "   
  
"What about my leg? " He said almost cutting her off.   
  
The reptile-like creation rested a hand on his now numbed leg. " This is the most devastating of your injuries, but it will heal with time. We're working as carefully as possible since we know how much you depend on your legs ... right now it doesn't seem like enough though. "   
  
Sonic tried to force himself up, but Amy pushed him back. " Not enough? I-I'll still be able to run, right? "   
  
Marian frowned slightly, before closing her eyes and turning her head away. After a tensed moment of silence, she spoke up.   
  
"You'll be able to walk, only with the help of a cane... " 


End file.
